El mejor regalo de Todos
by Daly-chan
Summary: Cada 10 de Octubre era lo mismo, se sentía solo aunque los amigos que con esfuerzo obtuvo estuvieran con él, no dejaba de haber un pequeño vacío en él-F-Feliz cumpleaños N-Naruto-kun. -Hasta hoy.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi –soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai.**

**.**

**El mejor regalo de todos**

**. .**

**.**

Naruto miraba la aldea desde la montaña de los kages, parado justo en la cara de su progenitor. Observaba atentamente, sin perder rastro de nada, esa era la fecha más esperada durante todos y cada uno de los últimos dieciocho años. Hacía exactamente dieciocho años que la aldea había sido salvada de una de las bestias más poderosas que se conoce en el mundo ninja: El Kyubi.

_Era 10 de Octubre._

La fecha más celebrada en toda Konoha. La fecha más esperada por cada aldeano y ninja. La fecha en que la Hoja había sido salvada de una catástrofe que tal vez, hubiera sido irreparable. La mejor fecha del año.

_Y su cumpleaños._

Era 10 de Octubre, su cumpleaños, la fiesta más grande que se organizaba en Konoha, todos sus amigos irían y la que ahora consideraba su familia, también, ¿Suficientes razones para pasarla bien y estar feliz? ¿No?, pues no, para Naruto Uzumaki, no, no lo era. Justamente hoy cumplía dieciocho años de edad, pero también era el aniversario número dieciocho de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Esta bonita la aldea, eh papá ´ttebayo? –Preguntó como si fuera a obtener alguna respuesta de la roca en la que estaba parado.

Cada diez de Octubre la pasaba igual, observaba la aldea desde la montaña de los Kages, inconscientemente –Hasta este año –Justo arriba del cuarto Hokage, y cada año la misma pregunta asaltaba su mente:

¿Cómo habría sido su cumpleaños con sus padres?

Y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta:

Mucho mejor que esto.

Ahora, estaba recostado mirando el cielo estrellado. Todas las dudas –o por lo menos algunas –de sus padres había sido aclaradas por ellos mismos el único día de su vida que los había visto.

Muchas veces después de su ataque de ira contra su padre, comenzó a pensar que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, después de todo, el llevaba al Kyubi en su interior, el era el jinchuriki, el era e zorro de las nueve colas y el asesino de sus padres. Pero siempre terminaba recapacitando, convenciéndose tristemente de que lo habían hecho por su bien y el de la aldea entera.

-Supongo que así tenía que ser ´ttebayo –dijo en un suspiro. Era triste, pero tenía que limitarse y conformarse a hablar con un pedazo de roca gigante y fingir que esta le respondía para sentirse satisfecho y acompañado.

Observó los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el cielo sin ninguna expresión, los otros años lo había pasado mejor, cuando todavía no sabía que era Jinchuriki, más bien cuando aún no sabía quienes eran sus padres. Sin duda ese era el más triste de todos, a pesar de que había cumplido casi todos sus sueños: Sasuke había regresado y ahora era el héroe de konoha, era respetado y querido por todos, pero aún así se sentía insatisfecho, algo le faltaba.

Sabía que aún le faltaba ser Hokage pero eso no era, era algo diferente, algo le faltaba, se sentía… incompleto.

Incompleto…siempre se había sentido así, desde que tenía memoria. Después Iruka-sensei cambió un poco eso y con la llegada del equipo siete suplió de algún modo la necesidad de una familia, claro que nunca contó que terminaría rompiéndose de la peor de las maneras, auque después vino una gran recompensa y ahora estaba su familia unida de nuevo, y con todos sus amigos más unidos que nunca, desde los de Suna, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, hasta Hinata que era la más pequeña de todos…

Hinata.

Ese nombre por alguna razón que durante mucho tiempo desconoció, lo sentía cálido y lo embriagaba de un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, olvidándose inmediatamente del dolor que le causaban los recuerdos que hace un momento lo atormentaban.

Los fuegos artificiales habían cesado por completo dejando ver el cielo lleno de estrellas y suspiró, uno de esos suspiros que sientes que te llenan hasta el alma y limpian todo tu ser; hacía mucho que no se sentía tan calmado.

Un ruido extra llamó su atención y se sorprendió al ver a la última persona que habría pensado en encontrar ahí.

...

Hinata salió de su casa esperando no ser vista por su padre o cualquier otro miembro del clan que no fuera Neji, no tenía deseos de pasar un aniversario más reunida en "familia" con todo el consejo del clan, sabía que cuando su padre se enterara sería castigada y regañada severamente, pero solo por esta ocasión, no le importó lo que su padre o el consejo pensaran de ella, quería sentirse bien un solo día, quería sentirse… libre.

Comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida en las calles de Konoha que se hallaban repletas de niños y adultos que se divertían y gozaban de aniversario número 18 de la salvación de Konoha del ataque del Kyubi.

No pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y se sonrojó avergonzada, como de costumbre; Naruto, a pesar de los años, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella, seguía tan perdidamente enamorada de él como a los 8 años.

Hinata aspiró profundo el aire fresco y observó las enormes montañas de los cinco Hokages de konoha y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, pensando que sería un bonito lugar para observar la fiesta, a Konoha en todo su esplendor. A lo lejos pudo localizar a Neji con su equipo, se le veía feliz, no como cuando estaban en la mansión Hyuga, donde los únicos sentimientos que había ahí eran amargura y dolor.

Se preguntó si algún día, algún miserable día de su existencia podría llenar las expectativas de su padre y el consejo, que la trataban como si de una lacra se tratara, vale, hace un tiempo que el consejo del clan comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de que recuperar la posisión de matriarca el día que fuera necesario un nuevo jefe, pero aún así, el rechazo hacia ella era insensible y para ella desgarrador.

Recordó cuando era una niña. Entrenaba como loca, deseando que algún día pudiera ser aceptada por su padre, ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía escasos cinco años. Se mataba día y noche entrenando esforzándose sin recibir algún aliento, nada, solo rechazos y amargura.

Pero después conoció a Naruto, Ahí cambio todo. Comenzó a entrenar para superarse, para sentirse bien con ella misma, para ir a la par de todos y ser una gran ninja por su causa y no por la del clan.

Ahora estaba acercándose a los enormes rostros tallados en piedra cuando su reparación se paró por completo y se sonrojó inevitablemente. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, ahí estaba Naruto acostado bajó la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Hizo ademan de regresar pero hizo un ruido con el pie al caminar captando la atención del rubio.

-¿Hinata-chan? –Se quedó estática sin saber que hacer, podría salir corriendo o mirarlo…. La primera opción era más apetecible para ella, y apunto de hacerlo Naruto la volvió a llamar. -¿Hinata-chan, eres tú ´ttebayo?

-Etto… s-sí Naruto-kun. –respondió girándose y jugando con sus dedos.

Naruto se sorprendió al verla ahí, normalmente pasaría ese día en el clan con su familia, según ella alguna vez le había contado. -¿Qué haces aquí ´ttebayo?

Hinata pensó que Naruto deseaba estar solo, le entristeció que no quería su compañía, pero aun así le respondió: -Es que… salí de mi casa hoy porque… quería pasar u-un día diferente. –Le dijo con su sonrojo permanente. Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

-¿En serio?, ¡Pues eres bienvenida ´ttebayo! –Le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara y desistiera de su antigua idea. Hinata se acercó tímidamente y ambos se sentaron observando la aldea.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones y uno que otro grito de algún aldeano.

-¿Las fiestas Hyuga son aburridas ´ttebayo?

-¿Uh?

-Es que dijiste que querías pasar un día diferente, ¿Lo son? –Hinata no alcanzó a responder porque Naruto ya se había auto contestado. -¡Me lo imagine! , todos los Hyuga son unos estirados ´ttebayo, menos tú, tú eres diferente a todos esos Hinata-chan. –Le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente. Hinata se sonrojó tremendamente.

-Estas roja ´ttebayo, ¿No estarás enferma? –El rubio se acercó demasiado al rostro de Hinata, casi _mortalmente._

-N-Naruto-kun… -Dijo enrojeciendo más, Naruto sonrió discretamente, estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él, y de algún modo, le gustaba hacerla sonrojar. Se veía más linda de lo que ya era.

Se quedó en silencio pensando en el tan grade cariño, de verdad _muy grande _cariño que le había tomado a la Hyuga en ese tiempo, con ella se sentía tranquilo, en paz, aceptado, pero sobretodo querido y en esos precisos momentos no podía negar que poco a poco fue enamorándose de la chica _rarita_ del grupo. Sonrió ante eso.

-N-Naruto-kun…–escuchó un leve susurro a su lado y giró su vista hacia ella, su cara estaba coloreada de un bonito –ante sus ojos –color rosado haciéndola ver más angelical de lo que era. Sintió como una sonrisa de_ idiota enamorado_ –Llamadas así por Sasuke al notar que el rubio cada vez la miraba más así –se adueñaba de su rostro.-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-¿Eh?

-Ah.. pues..y-yo q-quera decirte que… -Naruto la miraba confundido, ¡hace un momento estaba bien! –yo..t-te deseo un…feliz cumpleaños. –Naruto sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Gracias ´ttebayo! –Le dijo riendo llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Pr que no estas con los demás? –Lo cuestionó, haciendo la pregunta que tenía rato queriendo hacer. –E-Es tu cumpleaños… debes pasártela muy bien.

-Ah…pues verás –La sonrisa de antes se volvió algo triste. –Yo quería estar con… mi papa dattebayo. –Hinata pareció no entender, giró su mirada a la derecha y observo al cuarto hokage.

-A-Ah… ya veo –Hinata se sintió mal por un momento, había interrumpido a Naruto. –Lo siento, t-te dejo solo Naruto-kun. –Dijo parándose

-¡Espera!-El rubio la detuvo de la muñeca. –Puedes quedarte, no me molesta ´ttebayo.

-P-Pero no quería…

-La verdad es que no quería estar solo, así que vine aquí.

-¿Solo en tu cumpleaños? –Le preguntó tímidamente. ¿Q-Que hay de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y Sakura?

-Bah, Sasuke debe estar con Sakura-chan, parece que ya no lo odia tanto ´ttebayo, y además ya pase todo el día con ellos –Dijo haciendo unos graciosos mohines. Hinata pareció entender mal el comentario de Naruto y se entristeció, pero aun así le animó.

-Sakura-chan t-te quiero Naruto-kun, n-no estés triste. –Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

-¿De que hablas Hinata-chan?

-Q-Que si amas a Sakura-chan… -Hinata no continuó por que una sonora carcajada por parte del rubio la sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco. -¿N-Naruto-kun?

-L-Lo siento Hinata-chan… pero..jaja...yo solo veo a Sakura-chan como si fuera una hermana pequeña ´ttebayo –Le dijo con una sonrisa más calmado. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. –De hecho me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona hace un tiempo –Dijo con despreocupación haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.

-Ya veo… -Le dijo tristemente, estaba segura que jamás tendría una sola oportunidad con él. Pero Naruto siendo tan despistado, nunca se enteró de lo que sentía en esos momentos la Hyuga.

-Es la más bonita, y la mejor persona que haya visto´ttebayo, no se como no me di cuenta antes de que la animaba y estaba confundiendo con Sakura-chan –Los ojos soñadores y sinceros de Uzumaki reflejaban amor incondicional por aquella chica la cual Hinata, secretamente envidiaba por volver a ganarle el amor del rubio. -¡Y además es la persona más dulce en la faz de la tierra´ttebayo! ¡de veras!

Hinata escuchaba atentamente, para ver si alguno de esos adjetivos hacían referencia con ella, pero estaba segura que nada, ella nunca estaría a la altura de el, como muchas veces le había dicho su padre.

-¿Te sientes bien, dattebayo? –Le preguntó sequita de su caraintentando mirar debajo del flequillo que ocultaba los ojos perlados de la Hyuga, que poco a poco comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-S-si Naruto-kun. –Naruto dudó, Hinata tembló un poco y con algo de determinación le dijo: -d-deberías decirle lo que s-sientes, N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto pareció no entender al principio pero cuando captó el mensaje y la vio a ella frente a el jugando con sus dedos y sonrojada terminó por desviar la vista avergonzado, Hinata no sabía lo que le pedía, definitivamente _no sabía._

-¿D-De veras ´ttebayo? –Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en la fiesta de la aldea, cerró los ojos en un intento de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-S-Sí de verdad la amas… -Naruto dibujó una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, estaba dispuesta a abandonar su felicidad propia para verlo a él feliz, con la persona que amaba, era una lastima que no supera de _quién _se trataba…

-_"Hasta hoy…" –_Pensó mientras esa determinación que tantas veces había demostrado crecía de nuevo en sus ojos. –Hinata-chan –La llamó firmemente, ella ni siquiera se movió, seguro le pediría algún consejo, y no podría mirarlo a la cara sin soltarse llorando, no podía, estaba pensando seriamente salir corriendo.

Naruto al ver que ella no lo miraba, hasta parecía no respirar, la obligo a mirarlo levantando su cara del mentón.

-Dijiste que si de verdad la amaba…l-le dijera, ¿No ´ttebayo? –Hinata ahora estaba rojísima y al ver el rostro levemente sonrosado de Naruto, se encendió aun más.

Naruto coloco una mano en la cintura de Hinata sin quitar su otra mano de su mentón y la atrajo más hacia sí. –Hinata Hyuga, te amo… estoy enamorado de ti. –Hyuga tembló tomando los brazos de Naruto como soporte, el sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó casi inaudible.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti ´ttebayo –Le dijo casi en un susurro, acercando sus labios a los de ella. –…Que te amo… -Naruto acortó la distancia, haciendo aparecer el tan esperado beso. Era un beso algo tímido, dulce, un simple roce en el cual apenas y movía sus labios pero poco a poco Hinata se fue acompasando a los movimientos del rubio, profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron Naruto estaba sonrojado y Hinata parecía un tomate maduro, pero las sonrisas en sus caras estaban aun más resplandecientes que el rostro de Hinata.

-N-Naruto-kun, yo…-Naruto la ignoró y se acercó a ella para abrazarla protectoramente, tiernamente –Por que sí, no solo era un saco de hiperactividad –depositando su cabeza encima de la de Hinata.

Por fin lo entendía, por fin su atropellada cabeza lograba entender por que ese sentido tan protector que siempre había tenido para con la chica, por que cuando eran niños siempre la defendía, por que cuando Neji casi la mata la defendió con uñas y dientes, por eso casi le da su alma al Kyubi cuando había pensado que Pain la había matado, por que la amaba.

Se reprendió mentalmente todas las veces que ignoró sus desmayos pensando que ella era rarita. Había sido tan ciego y despistado.

Amaba a Hinata Hyuga como un loco enamorado.

-Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños… -susurró Hinata aun entre sus brazos.

Naruto la escuchó con una sonrisa zorruna, y es que pensar que solo hace unos momentos, estaba dolido y extrañando en la soledad a sus difuntos padres y ahora, escasos veinte minutos después, se sentía el ser más feliz y afortunado del mundo, definitivamente ese era un 10 de Octubre diferente, el mejor de sus cumpleaños y gracias a Hinata, la chica rarita que terminó por cautivar su corazón con amor y dulzura. El amor de Hinata era el más grande regalo de cumpleaños que pudo hacer recibido jamás.

-Gracias por todo ´ttebayo –dijo besando su cabeza.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! =)<p>

lamento haberlo subido hasta hoy, pero la estupida cuenta no podia subir el archivo, ¡no se por que!, pero bueno, lo lamento.

Ok, la verdad, se que Konoha no celebra el día en que fue salvada del Kyubi, pero pensé que era ideal para la ocasión, no sé, simplemente me agradó y me quedé con la idea, para mi Naruto y Hinata forman una pareja muy dulce a vista de cualquiera, siento que son los más lindos del anime, ¡me encantan!

Y por otro lado, lamento no haber actualizado _aun Por siempre a tu lado_, pero me enfoque en este one-shot, ya que de verdad quería subir algo para el 10 de Octubre, en fin, ahora si no hay nada que me distraiga, pronto estará la conti :)

Díganme que les pareció, review?


End file.
